Assassin: The Tale of a Confederate Doing His Duty
by Robyn-Enjolras
Summary: Major Jasper Whitlock joins the conspiracy to assassinate Lincoln. R&R, please! No flames. Chapter 2 up!
1. A Call to Arms

A/N: I wrote the first chapter to this already, but then I decided that I needed a prologue… so I'm writing a prologue so the rest of the story can make sense. Yay!! (I know some things won't be completely accurate with the book, and some things Jasper would never do. But you know what, that's why it's FAN FICTION!! Get over it.) This isn't written in diary form, 'cause those are lame. It's just what the dates are that whatever happened to Jasper that day.

Oh yeah, and this is in Jasper's POV. (duh.)

* * *

APRIL 4, 1865

After an extremely prolonged absence from my regiment, I had decided to take a day off of leading a newborn army to spend some needed time with my former troops. It wasn't a terribly long ride from Maria's headquarters to where I assumed my troops were.

I had left early that morning and arrived into my former camp around mid afternoon. One of my soldiers noticed me arriving, and dropped whatever he was doing to run over to my horse. I considered it okay, since there was no fighting in this area at the time.

"Major Whitlock, sir!" smiled the soldier.

"At ease, Tom," I returned.

We had been talking for a few minutes when a courier rode into camp. He rode up to one of the soldiers, who then pointed at me. The courier traveled to my side.

"Major Jasper Whitlock?"

I nodded.

"This is for you. Came all the way from Washington." The courier nodded, handing me the letter.

"DC, right? Not the one way out there on the Oregon Trail…?" I hoped.

"Yessir, 'course."

I opened the letter. It was from John Wilkes Booth. An actor. I recalled seeing him a while ago in Richmond, Virginia while I was out visiting one of my friends. He was a pretty boy Shakespearean actor. Now I remember. He wanted my help in the kidnapping of the Union president, Abraham Lincoln. I was supposed to arrive at the National Hotel in Washington by Sunday.

Maria would love this.

Not.

I thanked the courier and gave him a few Confederate dollars for riding out here. I spent the rest of the day catching up with my former troops and rode back to Maria's place at night-time. I had a lot of explaining to do.

I had a hard time convincing Maria to let me leave for a few weeks to go to Washington, DC. She didn't want to lose a commander of her newborn army, but I really thought that I needed a break. And I was still a Confederate at heart… or whatever was keeping me going these days.

I had signed up for this war to serve my country. And that is what I was going to do. Whether Maria liked it or not, I was leaving for Washington tomorrow.

APRIL 5, 1865

I had a long ride ahead of me, and I really didn't think about how or what I was going to eat. I had made up my mind to help Booth with his plan. There was no turning back now. It was midday and I was almost in Mississippi. It was my goal to be in a part of Tennessee closest to Virginia by tomorrow morning. I had eaten before I left Galveston this morning, and I really wished that I would last that long until tomorrow.

APRIL 6, 1865

I had surprised myself when I found out that I was 20 minutes from the Virginia border at about 11:15 this morning. My horse died, so I fed on that. I had bought a new horse crossing the border into Knoxville, TN. Right now, I'm in a place called Kingsport. I'm very close to Virginia.

APRIL 7, 1865

I pushed my horse to limit and we galloped across Virginia in 12 hours. It collapsed of exhaustion when we were not too far from DC. I disposed of it as I should, and ran the rest of the way to the Capital City. I found Booth's letter in a pocket and asked directions to the National Hotel. I found that there was already a room there booked for me under Booth's name. I put all of my stuff there and there were instructions left for me on a nightstand:

_Dear Major Whitlock,_

_Thank you so much for coming to Washington during this tragic time. I had heard of you from a friend of mine named Lewis Powell, he was also a Confederate soldier like yourself, but from South Carolina. Please meet me tonight, April 7, at the Surratt Tavern on H Street._

_Yours,_

_J. Wilkes Booth

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah, I know that was kind of crappy, but I really want to post this story and I felt that a prologue was necessary so that the rest of the story wouldn't seem as bad. Please don't flame, but tell me what you think! Scratch the 'please': DON'T FLAME AND PLEAE REVIEW!!


	2. The First Meeting and Anna Surratt

A/N: I cannot begin to tell you how completely bored I am and how much I hate right now: the lady on "Don't Forget the Lyrics!" for not picking "Carry on Wayward Son" my favorite song EVER!, NBC not airing new episodes of "Scrubs", not knowing if the next community production is "Hair" or "Pippin"… which are very similar, btw.

So… allons y! This chapter is dedicated to Team Jarlisle. This isn't going to be entirely accurate accordin to the book, but by golly it is going to be Lincoln assassination accurate, mmk? Thankies. (And, yes, I do know that Jasperizzle was a Texan and that Texas is not the closest thing to Washington, DC, thank you.)

Wanna know something funny? John Wilkes Booth's girlfriend, Lucy, guess what her last name was...  
Hale.

SCANDALOUS!!!

* * *

Today was April 7, 1865.

"Good evening… Mrs… Surratt, is it?" I greeted the kind middle-aged woman who opened the door for me. I had followed Booth's directions to the best of my ability.

"Hello, Mr Whitlock. They've been waiting for you for quite some time now. Are you all right? You found your all right, I see" she was concerned.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine."

I walked into the room where my colleagues were. There was the leader, John Wilkes Booth. He introduced his two childhood friends, Michael O'Laughlin and Samuel Arnold. There was a German, George Atzerodt. Pretty boy with a big ego, Lewis Powell. He was a fellow soldier who had served with Florida infantry, as he corrected Booth multiple times. And there was Davy Herold, the 19-year-old lad willing to help with anything. We had all gathered in the Surratt boardinghouse for one of the meetings about kidnapping that despot, President Lincoln.

"Hello, Jasper. How goes it with you? Have a nice ride up here?" asked Booth, grinning.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. Yes, fantastic trip, might I say."

"Way to interrupt our intriguing conversation, Whitlock!" Lewis Powell pouted.

"Lewis, we were talking about girls and—" Davy Herold started.

"Girls! Drat. I totally forgot… Lucy! I had to go talk her Yankee father about…" Booth started, then turned towards the other six other men, "Um… never mind. I best be going. Sorry, boys. I'll be more refreshed tomorrow about continuing our Lincoln kidnapping plot, just you wait."

"The war doesn't look so good for us, Wilkes," said Sam Arnold.

Booth looked at us and smiled, ignoring Arnold's comment, "Adieu." He said, and took his coat and hat, then departed.

A few minutes of awkward silence, which was then expertly broken by Mrs Surratt and her daughter, Anna, passing out cookies.

"Oh, Mrs S, you sure know how to break awkward silences!" joked Davy Herold.

"Sure do," I agreed.

Mrs Surratt talked privately with the more experienced conspirators, leaving Anna and I somewhat alone.

"So… you're the new one, huh?" she murmured, her foot swirling around an invisible circle in the carpet.

"Yep. Came all the way from Texas. Was a major down there."

"So I heard. Mr Booth thinks it's important to have soldiers in his conspiracy, since he says they're the most fiercest fighters." She was pleased in having started a conversation.

What she said about Booth's remark made me think of all of those damn newborns down by Mexico, "Maybe so, ma'am. Maybe."

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing. Thinkin' aloud."

She set the tray of cookies after repeatedly offering me one on a nearby table and kept staring at me.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" I asked.

She giggled, "Yes, sorry. Major," she smiled and saluted.

Great. Another girl who liked me. If she only knew…

We made more small talk for another few minutes when Lewis Powell called my name, signaling for me to leave. He handed me my hat. Before I left the door, Anna stood next to her mother at the entranceway asking quietly, "You'll be back tomorrow?"

I was not in a mood for talking, "Yes."

She grinned and Mrs Surrat closed the door as Davy Herold exited.

* * *

Back in DC, I had stayed up all night (of course) with Powell and Herold, talking about women and booze. Booze which I could never have again… By the time it was 8 o' clock the next morning, April 8, none of us had gone to our rooms at all. I could just imagine the effect that Davy and Lewis would have on tonight's meeting. That wasn't for a few hours, though, and the two of them had suggesting on taking me sight-seeing in the Union capital.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know this is kinda crappy, but I have huge writer's block and this has been sitting in 'My Documents' for a while now, and I needed to finish it sometime. Anyone wanting to be a co-author, let me know, please. Thanks.

While you're waiting for the next chapter of this to be churned out, you should take a look at my two better Twilight fics, 'My Dr Acula' and 'Carleeny Todd: The Demon Doctor of Fleet Street'. :)


End file.
